Ichirin no Hana
Artist :High and Mighty Color ;Single :Ichirin no Hana ;Released :2006.01.11 ;Tracklist # # Warped Reflection # Ichirin no Hana ~Huge Hollow Mix~" (remixed by DT of NATM3) # Ichirin no Hana (Less Vocal Track) ;Information Ichirin no Hana is High and Mighty Color's 6th single. The track was used as third opening for the Bleach, featured from episode 53 through episode 74. Ichirin no Hana Lyrics Japanese Romanji Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Kawari nante hoka ni inainda Karenai de ichirin no hana Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo Dakara nakanai de Waratte ite ichirin no hana Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute Kimi no chikara ni naritainda Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara Makenai de ichirin no hana YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER English Translation You are the only "you" There is no such thing as your replacement Don't wilt away, single flower You are like a flower That bloomed in a dark shadow Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be, You can't move because of your roots Just spit out your closed-up feelings I'll accept all of your pain and suffering So please don't cry Please smile, single flower I wanted to see your innocent figure That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time I want to become your strength Even if there comes a time When the whole world becomes our enemy I'll protect you YOU SHOULD NOTCIE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER You are the only "you" Till now and from now on Even if there comes a time When the whole world becomes our enemy I'll protect you So don't give up, single flower YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER Characters The Characters appearing in the opening animation in order of appearance are: Uryū Ishida Yasutora Sado Orihime Inoue Kisuke Urahara Kūkaku Shiba Ganju Shiba Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Soifon Izuru Kira Gin Ichimaru Retsu Unohana Isane Kotetsu Hanatarō Yamada Momo Hinamori Sōsuke Aizen Renji Abarai Byakuya Kuchiki Tetsuzaemon Iba Sajin Komamura Nanao Ise Shunsui Kyōraku Shūhei Hisagi Kaname Tōsen Tōshirō Hitsugaya Rangiku Matsumoto Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Mayuri Kurotsuchi Nemu Kurotsuchi Jūshirō Ukitake Yoruichi Shihōin Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo Kurosaki (morphing into Hollow Ichigo) External Link * Wikipedia Article * Anime Lyrics Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening